


萤火虫

by haron1982



Series: Te Amo [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: 一个可爱的脑洞。灵感来自水托一张有爱的抱抱图。2008欧洲杯期间在奥地利驻地，西班牙队参加当地居民举办的活动，寻找萤火虫野营活动，sergio带着nando迷了路。两人在山谷过了一个浪漫的一夜。





	萤火虫

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir/gifts).



> 这是为Noir写的生日文。

Fernando在一旁静静的听着米尔德雷镇的组织者介绍着活动的内容，有时候走神地啃啃手指甲。他对于出席这类的活动不是很热衷，但又不能推托。刚刚结束的07/08赛季对于他来说是惊喜多于遗憾的，初登英超的他，只用一个赛季的精彩表现就打破多项纪录，成为本赛季欧洲足坛风头正劲的前锋。所以在跟随西班牙队来到奥地利因斯布鲁克山参加欧洲杯的期间大大小小的活动，自然会把他拉来为活动增添气氛的。

这次是米尔德雷镇一年一度的萤火虫节，奥地利的州府因斯布鲁克是一个美丽的山城，四周有阿尔卑斯山的围绕，中间有茵河贯穿其中，山上的残雪把层层叠叠的森林衬托得更清新脱俗。欧洲杯6月中旬在此地举行，不少小镇古镇都趁此机会推广各种活动来拉动经济。米尔德雷的萤火虫节是他们传统节日，已具有上百年的历史。虽然山区温度低，一般来说在小镇的树林草丛见到萤火虫的机会非常稀有，不过，倒是这一天里会有很多萤火虫出没，镇长或者镇里的老人们都无法解释这原因，由于这奇特的现象开始吸引越来越多的人在这天来这里赏萤火虫。

这次赏萤火虫活动其他队员都表现很感兴趣，结果全队都来参加。Fernando跟Reina之间隔着一个空位置，那是他给Sergio预留的。镇长的欢迎辞和活动介绍都说了一大半了，还没见到Sergio过来。Fernando不高兴地皱着眉头往门口盯了一阵，那熟悉健壮的身影没有出现，门口旁边坐着的小镇居民——具体来说大多数是中年妇女和花样年华的少女们——以为他在看她们，热烈而多情地挥手跟他问好，Fernando发觉后一阵尴尬，点头致意赶紧转回头去。

“说好一起参加的，非要没完没了的整理他的头发，哼，等下看到了，我就故意弄乱它。”Fernando心里暗暗地想着。

突然间，一阵温热袭来，左边肩膀被狠狠地撞了一下，Fernando转过头来，迎面而来的是一片灿烂至极的笑容，白灿灿的牙齿，弯弯的眼，他刚要露出欣喜的表情回应来人，却及时刹住车，换上一脸别扭的表情，小声埋怨道：“Sese，怎么这个时候才来，我以为你不来了，打算跟Reina一起走了。”

Sergio伸手揉了揉他的头发，“就这么点时间看不到我，就心急了。放心嘛，我不是来了么。答应过跟你一起参加，我怎么会错过呢。”

Fernando极不情愿地把他的手拍走，用修长白皙的手指轻捋着被弄乱的金发，紧皱的眉头，撇着嘴道：“我看你是宝贝你的头发了，不愿意跟大家钻这深山老林吧。磨磨蹭蹭的，明明就是不想来了，你就知道折腾你的头发，一点都不想我在这里苦等着。”

Fernando这语气越来越委屈，Sergio暗叫不妙，赶紧解释道：“我其实很早就出来了，经过厨房的时候，被老厨师Juan叫住了，他说实验了一道新菜，是我最喜欢的鳜鱼，一定要我尝尝，味道棒极了。”

“哼，吃货！”Fernando表情有点好转了。

“我还帮你要了一份蓝莓芝士蛋糕。今天才开始供应的呢。”Sergio趁此讨一下他欢心，这方法百试不爽。

“真的，在哪呢？”Fernando 听到之后表情又变换了，嘴角的弧度往上翘着，期待的眼光明亮亮，雀斑点点面容焕发出光彩，仿佛那蛋糕就藏在Sergio的背后。Sergio忍住笑，可心里已经乐开了花，住在脑袋里的小小人比出一个胜利的手势。

“傻瓜，我怎么可能带到这里来，”Sergio靠近他的耳朵，轻轻地吹着气，“我放到我们房间的冰箱了，回去以后我们再好好享用。”

耳朵边传来Sergio低哑性感的声音，Fernando感到搔痒，不自觉的耳朵染上一片艳红，脸也热辣辣起来。Sergio高兴地看着Fernando发红的脸儿，心满意足地笑了笑。

这就是沉浸在热恋中的两个人，总要闹点智商为零、傻里傻气的事情。

“咳咳咳。”不合时宜的咳嗽声从主席台边传来打断两人忘我的亲热调情，教练Luis Aragones从厚厚的酒瓶底儿的眼镜注视着Fernando和Sergio，两人感到Luis眼神的压力，连忙调整坐姿，稍微分开了一些距离。

就在几天前，由于Fernando在对阵美国的友谊赛里脚踝受的伤又有复发的迹象，Sergio陪他在队医做检查，两人都迟到了队内的训练。Fernando坚持去场地和队友训练，以回击那些采访基地的媒体到处说他情况严重缺席欧洲杯的流言。Sergio先一阵小跑跑到队友里，只剩他一个人慢慢走进场地，他跟Lusi解释了一下迟到的原因。就这么个小事，被一些居心叵测的媒体就说了他耍大牌，迟到训练是球队默许他的特权什么的，而先于Fernando跑入场地的Sergio也被各种指责，Luis为此十分头疼。可两人都没有受到这些报道的影响，继续出双入对的在一起。

“萤火虫山谷在米尔德雷镇东南方向的深山里，要去那里要走一段小山路，这里大家准备了手电筒，路上需要多小心一些。对了，提醒一下，手电筒的光可以吸引萤火虫的到来，要学会善于使用，抓到的萤火虫可以放入玻璃瓶子，这个想必大家小时候也玩过吧，那就重温一次童年，那么大家出发吧。”

胖胖的镇长笑呵呵地给大家分发着手电筒和小瓶子，Sergio抓了一个红色的手电筒和玻璃瓶子就搂着Fernando跟着大部队走出门去。其他伙伴们也三三两两地走在他们的旁边，兴奋地鼓捣着手电筒，跃跃欲试如何用光源吸引萤火虫。

去山谷的路平时需要走半个小时的，可能是大家都迫不及待观看飞火流萤的壮丽景象，其实只走了10分钟就到了山谷里头。

深邃广袤的夜幕上，萤火虫那星星的针脚闪着幽光，折射出缕缕轻柔的光芒，牵引着人们的视线追随。夜深了，夜色中朦胧的灯光渐渐凝成淡淡的薄雾，使得这夜色更添几分平和寂静。

队友们各自散开，翻着草丛小树寻找萤火虫的踪迹。在树叶上或者草叶上把萤火虫抓下来，放到玻璃瓶子里。一粒粒萤火珍珠般闪着银光，真像一个神奇美丽的童话。

“跟在他们后面，我们根本抓不到什么的萤火虫了”Sergio抱怨道，晃了晃空荡荡的玻璃瓶子，“待会儿肯定被Xavi他们嘲笑了。那位蘑菇大王。”

Fernando摊了摊手，“我小时候很少有机会去露营，都被我哥哥拉来练球，不玩球的时候，我只记得跟外婆家的大公鸡玩得不错。”

“一只鸡有什么好玩的。我看我们换个地方找找去。”Sergio指了指旁边的小道，“没准我们找到的比他们多。”

Fernando对这听起来就极不靠谱儿的建议皱眉头，抗议他的馊主意，“不要离开大部队啊，待会儿他们找不到我们就糟糕了。反正随便拿一两只就好了。”

Sergio哪里听他的，不管三七二十一就拉着Fernando走进去，也不忘给他信心“放心吧，这些小儿科。我小时候都在外面野惯了，没踢球之前我经常野营的。方向感超级好！跟我过来就是了。让你感受下大公鸡之外的童年快乐！”

“喂！”Fernando不满地喊道。

“不想拿到最多萤火虫的后卫Sergio不是Fernando最爱的Sergio Ramos。”Sergio丢下这么句话，摇头晃脑地快步走向前去。

“你在说什么啊。”Fernando害羞地嗔道，也加紧步子跟上他。

“嘿，总算看到一些了，nando，快来，跟上。”Sergio兴奋地跑向前。

“你拿着手电筒跑那么快……唉哟”还没说完，Fernando就被脚下的藤蔓绊倒了。

Sergio停下脚步，往Fernando这边照了照，“怎么这样不小心啊，再说，你是前锋呀，跑得应该比我快嘛。”

Fernando翻了翻白眼，从地上爬起来，一屁股坐在路边，抚摸着脚腕，“嗯，好像扭到脚了。”

“什么？”Sergio一惊，开始紧张了，连忙跑回来了，不料没注意脚下，自己也被藤蔓给绊倒，摔得还很重，手电筒从手边飞了出去，清晰地听到一声“扑通”。

周围一片漆黑。Fernando傻傻地看着眼前的景象，许久才记得喊出一句：“笨蛋。”

“我们怎么跑到这么个地方来了，下面居然有个湖。”Sergio借着树林反射出的幽暗的蓝光和Fernando亮亮的眼睛，终于走到Fernando的身边。

“还不是方向感超好先生带来的么。”Fernando摸索着移动到一颗树根下坐着，小心翼翼地转动脚腕子。

Sergio靠着他坐在他下来，伸手碰了碰他的脚踝，“疼么？”

“有点疼，老伤了，歇息一会就好。”Fernando平和地谈论着自己的伤疼，作为职业运动员，对待伤病的早已从大惊小怪到麻木不仁了。

Sergio还是有些担心，“要不我扶你回去吧，或者我去找人来帮忙？Pepe或者Iker可能离这里不远。”

“手电筒没了，这会儿一点月光都没有，路上什么状况都不知道，要是你也伤了，代价就太大了。我们还是等他们来找好了。”Fernando拉住起身要走的Sergio的胳膊。

\-------------

“嘿，Pepe你看到Sergio和Fernando了么？刚刚好像还在我们身后的。”Iker拉了拉低头扒着草丛的大光头。

“我哪有时间去注意这对爱情鸟啊。”pepe站起来，伸了伸腰，“可能走到别处去了。他们可不想被别人打扰。”

Iker一副心知肚明的表情笑了笑，瞧了瞧手表，“是时候招呼大家回宿舍了，明天还要训练的。”

pepe突然想起了什么，推了一下Iker。

“我其实听到他们聊到房间和蓝莓蛋糕什么的，我想他们抛下大家，应该是在房间有活动了。” 

“你是说我们不必搭理这对爱黏糊在一起的爱情鸟了。”其实他们俩这样早已不是什么秘密了。

“没错，我们回去吧。”Pepe露出大大的笑容表示赞同。

 

\---------------------  
“什么代价不代价的，我不在乎。”Sergio倔起来也是八匹马也拉不回了的。

“可我在乎。”Fernando拉住他的胳膊，力气有点加大了。

一时间，两人不说话，幽暗呈着蓝光的树荫下，两双亮晶晶的眼睛就这样对望着。时间和空间仿佛都凝固了一般，如果有些声响，那是树丛里偶尔鸣叫的蟋蟀声。

“你是不是也觉得我变了？”Fernando突然打破静寂，Sergio一时不知道如何回答。

“为什么这么说？”

“大家都那么说，报纸媒体球迷和朋友都这样说，我有点不认识他们嘴里的自己了。”

Sergio揉了揉他的头发，“你这个赛季表现实在超现象级啊，任何赞美都不为过。”

“你看你也这么说，一开始我确实觉得如鱼得水，任何事情都变得有趣，而且看起来都不难解决。我以为这次我要成功了，那么多豪门和强队，我一直想要挑战的，我都赢了他们，可是到最后，一无所得。所以我觉得什么都没改变，好像比过去强大了，到最后还是独自品尝这一次又一次苦涩的该死的失败。”

“嘿嘿，你过去才第一个赛季呀，对于菜鸟来说，这样的成绩简直跌碎他们所有专家的眼镜了。别着急，下赛季就应该达到目标了。”

“你们至少卫冕了，有个记者说，要是托雷斯打入20个球，利物浦就可以拿联赛冠军了。我打入了33个球，可曼联还是卫冕成功了。我的运气会一直那么差么。”

“你是不是一受伤就会胡思乱想啊，这样想不好啊。运气差吗？瞧瞧你那些进球，各种眼花缭乱，你为此赢得多少球迷，你很幸运的。OK，你说你运气不好，要不，打个赌吧，这届欧洲杯，我们肯定能够一起获得冠军。我一直想有天和你赢得冠军，而不是在球场上防守你，让你进不了球，让你不高兴。”

“Sese……我……”

“嘘，别动……”

Sergio伸手在Fernando的肩膀上抓下一只闪烁微光的萤火虫。“打开瓶子，快！”

Fernando拧开玻璃瓶子的盖子，看着小家伙顺着Sergio的手掌滑到瓶子里。Sergio抓过瓶子，在Fernando的眼前晃了晃。

“看到了吧，费尽千辛万苦刻意追求不一定得到所得，顺其自然，它自然就会来到身边。所以我们放宽心吧，看看后面会发生什么好吗，不管发生什么，我都陪你一起面对。”

Fernando抓下玻璃瓶子放到一边，扶着Sergio的脖子，侧头轻吻着他的爱人，他的Sergio。他总有办法化解他的忧虑，总是让自己安心地跟他一起面对未来所有可能。

月光适时的穿透了云层，柔柔的光晒在他们周围。

Sergio搂着Fernando的腰，使劲拉近身边，他们的舌在相互交缠，此刻不需要多言语，他们清楚彼此的需要。

Fernando柔软的嘴唇，小巧灵滑的舌不断挑逗，吸引着Sergio迸发出更强烈的占有欲，不断地在里面攻城掠地。

重重的呼吸和诱人的呻吟不受控制地泄露出来，周围的静寂也染上情色。

Fernando修长白皙的手指插进Sergio丝滑般轻柔的棕发，指尖轻刮着Sergio的头皮，这一刺激使得Sergio加重亲吻的力道，Fernando几乎瘫软在他的怀里。

两人快要陷入窒息的地狱，才稍微分开彼此的距离。Fernando喘着粗气，鼻尖轻刮着Sergio眉眼，鼻子和脸庞。

“如果你想现在……”

“不……”

“不？”

“你脚受伤了，换个方式。”

“什么？”

Sergio把身体贴了上去，从后面整个抱住Fernando。这个男人看上去也很是健康有力，可抱在怀里的感觉却如此单薄，像一株在烈风中簌簌发抖的小树，让人不知道该怎样对待他才好。Sergio就这样默默地收紧了自己的双臂，带著一点怜惜和疼爱的意味。

再次展开摸索的大手飘忽地掠过Fernando的胸口，轻易引来掌下肌肉的一阵猛烈紧缩。  
Fernando传出来的异常紊乱的呼吸，让人知道他的反应很强烈。

Sergio无声地笑了，指尖挑开他的运动裤边缘潜入内里，一片属於人体肌肤的温热在掌心下蔓延，不动声色地挑逗著他脆弱的感官。如愿以偿地将手覆盖上Fernando紧紧并住的双腿间的隐秘性器，随之而来的几下不安分的跳动是对方不可抑制的生理冲动的露骨表达，相比之下，Sergio的动作就显得有些不紧不慢了。

他耐心地、仔细地体会著手中器官的触感和温度。那简直是热得快要烧起来的程度，如同握著一块内部隐约透著火光的炭，焚灼的感觉从肢端沿著鼓胀的血管传达至左胸的核心位置，在立即开始的新一轮循环中将燎原的火星带到全身的每一个细胞。

Sergio施加的套弄和揉搓都十分轻柔，Fernando把脸躲在袖子里，即使身体的反应剧烈只是握紧拳头，整个人像包裹在重重细丝下蠕动的幼虫，於破茧成蝶前辗转挣扎。

Sergio忍不住伸手去拉开他的手，把他从密不透风的自我束缚中解救出来，一张在情欲中颠沛起伏的脸就这样赤裸呈现在眼前。此时的Fernando流露的是与往日完全不同的风情，双唇几乎是带血的红，微启著，仿佛有什麽苦闷和渴求想要倾诉；紧紧闭住的薄薄眼皮下，可以看到眼珠在凌乱地转动，横冲直撞寻找出口，只可惜它们的主人坚决不允许视觉也参与进来，与他自己共同见证此刻的疯狂……

Sergio的手心已经潮湿，对方不断痉挛的下腹预示著激情的顶点即将到达。Fernando喘着粗气，鼻翼一动一动，雀斑的脸此时已血红。Sergio却愈发躁动起来，他从来不知道用手为他人解决是一件如此“互动”的事情，似乎他所施与那人的每一分刺激都同时作用在自己身上，下体的反应剧烈得让人惊异。

突然，Fernando紧紧抓住了Sergio不停上下运动的手臂，身体被抽紧了一般绷成一把饱满的弓，数股炙热的精液有力地飞溅而出，濡湿了他自己颤抖的腿间，濡湿了身下的纯黑色的球裤，也濡湿了Sergio骨骼漂亮的右手，在指缝间牵扯出数道暧昧的黏液，带著浓烈的男性荷尔蒙气息。

“呼……”急促的心跳伴随著失律的喘息一同迸发，彻底的释放让一切隐忍都变得放肆起来。  
明明是Fernando一个人的高潮，Sergio却有响应般地失控感，他的呼吸不亚于Fernando的狂热，吐出的气体简直成了高危的易燃品，经不起一丁点的火星与摩擦。他分明感到自己已经完全勃起了，持久得不到抚慰的下体已经迫不及待地在内裤边缘探出了头。

Fernando贴心地覆手上去，轻拉扯揉决心去点燃这高危易燃品。

“Sese……我爱你……”

这点小小的火花引发了Sergio剧烈的反应，他的爱液也在Fernando的手里倾泻而出。

 

训练场。

“喂，你们两个真是够了，居然在外面过夜。还好我们帮你瞒过教练。”Pepe拉着Fernando

“这不算我们的错，我以为你们会来找我们的。”Fernando扑闪着无辜的大眼睛看着Pepe.

“Fernando，够了哦，你少用这样的眼神看着我。”Pepe举着手投降状，真是败给你了。

“哼，你怎么就认准Sergio这臭小子了呢。”Pepe推了一下乐呵呵看着前面跟着Iker走着Sergio的Fernando。

Sergio伸长着双臂一把抱住Fernando，“我爱Fernando，Fernando也爱我，就这么简单。”Fernando在Sergio的怀抱里展开开心幸福的笑容。

你问两个人为什么爱得如此单纯如此纯粹，为什么爱得只容得下彼此，这个只有相爱的两人才会知道。


End file.
